


Here's the thing about my brother

by Melie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Gen, In-Laws, Kei is a big softy and he doesn't even know it, M/M, POV Third Person, Relationship(s), Siblings, also Kuroo and Tsukki are cutie pies, brotherly concern
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 18:05:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11811372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: Akiteru takes time to talk with Tetsurou about Kei. That could get awkward really fast. (Thankfully, it doesn't)





	Here's the thing about my brother

Kei was in the shower, and Tetsurou tried his best not to think about it, burying himself in a textbook instead. Part of him was happy, and even proud, that falling head over heels for Tsukki had not affected his grades or his volleyball skills, but that didn't mean that a corner of his mind wasn't constantly focused on a certain blond-haired heartthrob. And the fact that said heartthrob was currently naked, although in another room entirely, did make it hard to think about anything else. But Tetsurou was managing. Sort of. If he had to read that passage another five times to finally understand what it was about, then so be it.

There was a knock at the door. Tetsurou frowned, not sure what he should do. It wasn't his bedroom, after all.

“It's me,” Akiteru said from the other side.

“Tsukki's in the shower.”

“I know. Can I talk to you for a moment?”

Well, that could be interesting. And potentially excruciatingly awkward.

“Sure, come in.”

Akiteru knew. He had for a while. They'd never talked about it, with anything that touched his brother being a difficult ground to tread for Kei. From what Tetsurou had gathered, Akiteru had guessed it all on his own and was pretty cool with it.

“What's up?”

Tetsurou watched as his boyfriend's brother proceeded to sit on his boyfriend's desk chair.

"Just thought we could chat while he's away.”

“Is this where you threaten to kill me if I ever break his heart?”

“Somehow I don't think it will be necessary. But consider yourself warned just in case.”

“Thanks.”

“So. Well. Here's the thing about my brother-"

"No thanks."

"Sorry?"

"I'm not a fan of cheat codes."

As he said that, he thought of Kenma, who'd never looked up a video game playthrough in his entire life. He was probably the one who had taught Tetsurou the joy of winning by himself (he'd learned it from volleyball, sure, but Kenma had indirectly showed him how it applied to life itself).

Akiteru laughed.

"That's something Kei would say."

“Guess we're made for each other.”

“Guess you are. I didn't mean to intrude, I-”

“You just wanted me to know how his mind works, so I don't accidentally hurt him, or so he doesn't hurt me. That's sweet, really. He'll probably be pissed off about it though.”

“Okay, I guess I deserve that. And I guess you do know him.”

“Not by heart, not yet. But I'd rather figure it out by myself, if you don't mind. I'm not afraid of mistakes.”

He wasn't. Well, obviously, it depended on the mistake. Anything that could cost him Kei was not an option. But Tetsurou felt secure that it wouldn't happen just yet. That would have to be a pretty tremendous mistake.

“Right. Then I guess I better get back out before Kei finds me here. That'd be awkward.”

“Thanks anyways,” Tetsurou conceded – he certainly didn't want his future brother-in-law to feel bad about anything. “You meant well.”

He watched him go, and was able to concentrate on his textbook for five more minutes until Kei himself made his appearance, unfortunately fully clothed.

“I heard voices earlier. Did Akiteru come here?”

“Yeah, we had a nice chat.”

“What about?”

No need to be very observant to sense the tension in Kei's voice, to see it accumulate in his shoulders.

The truth, complete and unabridged, seemed to be the best option. Not that Tetsurou would have ever given him anything less than that.

“He tried to give me a glimpse into your mind. So I'd know you better.”

“It's none of his-”

“He meant well, Kei.”

Tsukki sighed, and Tetsurou felt his heart ready to burst, as it often happened around that boyfriend of his. He put his book down and went to stroke Kei's cheek.

“I know he did,” Kei sighed again before leaning in to the embrace.

Tetsurou allowed his hand to get lost in the still wet curls while holding Kei close against him.

“Let me guess: you're going to ask me to go easy on him.”

“I don't think that's any of my business, Kei.”

“Fine. It's probably better if I don't mention it anyway.”

Kei's words were muffled against Tetsurou's skin, and each breath sent a shiver down Tetsurou's spine. When he was back in Tokyo, he longed for those embraces, missed them just as much as the rest. He lived for those soft moments. To be fair, he lived for any moments they had, soft or otherwise.

“Wanna go train outside for a bit?”

“I'm just out of the shower.”

“Aww, you're no fun.”

“Don't act as if you expected any other answer.”

“Did I ever tell you you should loosen up a little?” Kuroo asked, putting all his smile in his voice, although he already knew that Kei wouldn't take it the wrong way.

He wasn't the only one who'd gotten to know his boyfriend, after all.

“It's literally the first thing you told me.”

“Oh, so you do remember!”

“As if I could forget.”

Kei had this way of saying the most romantic things without even realising he was, and every single time he did Tetsurou's life brightened a little bit more.

“You've got so much light in you, it's unfair.”

“Pardon?”

Tetsurou chuckled.

“Never mind.”

“What does that even _mean_?”

“Never mind, I said. Just kiss me.”

Kei appeared to want to push that matter further, but eventually changed his mind, to Tetsurou's delight.

Akiteru had nothing to worry about – although Kuroo knew it wasn't exactly worry that had prompted that little conversation.

They would be just fine.

 


End file.
